


Trouble

by artisan447, DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Chris and Buck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

  
  



End file.
